


Unlimited love

by alesia_tpwk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesia_tpwk/pseuds/alesia_tpwk
Summary: Это сборник коротких романтичных историй, где главными героями являются Гарри Стайлс и Луи Томлинсон.Здесь не будет детального содержания эротических сцен и прочего 18+ контента. Просто чистые истории любви, в которых центральную роль занимают психологические переживания героев и их мысли.Приятного прочтения!(ах, да, кстати, я любительница оставлять у себя в работах пасхальные яйца, так что я надеюсь, что вы это оцените!)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Heartache

Снежный Донкастер светился самыми различными огоньками в этот день, а все из-за того, что город ожидало прибытие Рождества. 

Гарри и Луи шли по главному проспекту города, который был украшен самым лучшим образом. Сверху от столба до столба тянулись желтые гирлянды, вдоль улицы по обе стороны стояли большие декоративные комнатки в форме подарков и самых разных ёлочных украшений, где жители могли фотографироваться совершенно бесплатно, даже некоторые лавочки были украшены синей мишурой. Природа, как будто прочувствовав праздничное настроение, решила поднять его еще больше двум лучшим друзьям, поэтому спустя некоторое время с неба уже сыпались крупные хлопья снега, а ветер стих, как будто он не хотел мешать их разговорам, которые, кстати, не заканчиваются уже достаточно долго. 

-Я думаю, что она немного вспыльчивая, - Луи сделал глоток своего любимого пряного латте. 

-Она не обязана тебе нравиться, Луи, - Гарри поднял голову, наблюдая как безмятежно падает снег, - прости, я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало грубо. 

-Все нормально.

Они дружат уже девять лет. Девять лет, вы только вдумайтесь. За это время вы узнаете человека вдоль и поперек, знаете если не все, то большинство его секретов, а некоторые из них не знают даже его родные, да за такой период времени вы сами становитесь семьей. 

-Угадай кто? - Луи обычно идет чуть позади Гарри, поэтому он резко вздрагивает, когда замечает приближающуюся к Гарри фигуру. Кто-то в бежевом пальто подходит сзади к младшему и накрывает его глаза ладонями. Гарри накрывает ладони своими руками и начинает улыбаться. 

-Хм, возможно, я догадываюсь, но мне нужна подсказка, - улыбка Гарри расширяется, но она выглядит какой-то усталой.

-Ну, это твоя девушка, - Луи стоит напротив парочки и просто ждет, пока это все закончится. 

-Какая из? - «Точна не та, которая тебе подходит» проносится в голове у Луи. 

-Идиот, - Тейлор легко бьет Гарри по плечу, обходит его, обнимает за шею и целует. 

Далее их прогулка продолжается уже втроем. Конечно, Луи не рад этому, так как не то что бы его не устраивал выбор Гарри, но он на самом деле не рад такому человеку рядом с ним. Тэйлор, вероятно, была хорошим человеком, но не в отношениях с Гарри уж точно. Старший парень никогда не понимал, почему Гарри позволял ей так обращаться с собой. Она постоянно ревновала его, контролировала каждый шаг, критиковала каждое его действие и истерила по любому поводу. Томлинсон, как лучший друг Гарри, всегда его выслушивал и, в том числе, все истории их отношений. Он очень переживал за друга и сначала пытался открыть глаза Гарри на все то, что происходит, но любые его высказывания заканчивались небольшой ссорой между парнями. В конце концов, Луи бросил эту затею. 

***  
Спустя некоторое время, Луи наскучило быть третьим в этой компании, и он решил, что стоит пойти домой посмотреть фильм. 

-Ладно, ребята, я, пожалуй, пойду. Дома куча дел.

-Стой, Лу, - только Гарри мог так его называть. 

Луи уже отошел от компании друзей в сторону своего дома, поэтому Гарри кинул быстрое «подожди, пожалуйста» девушке и ускорил шаг, чтобы догнать друга. 

-Все хорошо? Может мы проводим тебя? 

-Нет, все в порядке. Хорошего вечера, - Луи улыбнулся и похлопал Гарри по плечу. 

Томлинсон уже было собирался уходить, как вдруг Гарри затрясло, его колени начали подгибаться, и он схватился дрожащими руками за сердце. Луи успел подхватить друга прежде чем он упал на холодную землю. 

-Гарри? Гарри? Что происходит? - он пытается расстегнуть его пальто, в надежде на то, что это поможет ему, - ВЫЗОВИТЕ СКОРУЮ!

В тот же момент к Луи подбегает Тейлор, которую охватывает паника, и как только она видит своего полулежащего парня, она начинает плакать. 

-О Господи, что произошло? - она подбегает к Гарри и падает рядом с ним на колени. 

Наконец-то слышится сирена и люди расступаются, чтобы машина смогла подъехать к пострадавшему. Из машины выбегают врачи с носилками, Тейлор убегает в сторону, а Луи боится отпустить Гарри, он обнимает его и качает из стороны в сторону, как будто боясь, что, если он его отпустит, то тот умрет. Врачи оттаскивают Луи в сторону Тейлор и кладут Гарри на носилки.

-Да, пожалуйста, помогите ему, - Луи на грани истерики и понятия не имеет, что сдерживает его от того, чтобы не сойти с ума. Он не особо верующий, но сейчас он молится всем Богам, чтобы с младшим ничего не случилось. 

-Кто с ним поедет? - врач, погрузивший носилки в машину, взглянул на Луи и Тейлор в ожидании ответа. 

-Тейлор, они меня не пустят, я не семья, - Луи поворачивается к девушке и хватает ее за руки, как будто он боится, что она убежит, - ты должна поехать, а я поеду следом. 

-У меня же самолет через сорок минут, я не могу поехать! 

-Ты издеваешься? Гарри может уме...., - нет это слишком тяжело говорить, - ему плохо! Ему необходима наша помощь

-Я не смогу поехать, - девушка стояла на своем. Ее было бесполезно переубеждать. 

-Только зря теряем время, - Луи отвернулся и побежал в сторону скорой помощи, - я его лучший друг! Я поеду

Томлинсон запрыгивает в машину и садится на сиденье напротив Гарри, которого уже раздели, а вокруг него суетились два врача сидя по другую сторону от Луи. Шатен чувствовал, как его ноги начинают слабеть, в глазах темнеет, а голова просто идет кругом, когда он видит бледного Гарри, который даже не подает признаков жизни. Это же его Гарри. Гарри, от которого отходит куча проводов к аппаратам, осведомляющих о том, что он жив. Дорога до больницы казалась невероятно длинной, все о чем только и мог думать Луи, так это о том, чтобы с Гарри все было хорошо. 

Гарри только что увезли в реанимацию, а Луи сходит с ума в зоне ожидания. Его левая коленка трясется от нетерпения и, кажется, его пальцы скоро окажутся без ногтей, потому что он всех их сгрыз, и его не покидает ощущение того, что он что-то забыл. Светлая мысль озаряет голову Томлинсона, и он тянется за своим телефоном, находит в списке контактов знакомый номер и принимается ждать ответа. 

-Здравствуй, Луи, как ты? - на любезности не было времени. 

-Здравствуйте, Энн, мы в больнице святого Патрика, у Гарри что-то с сердцем, - Луи нарезает круги по коридору больницы. 

-Господи, что с ним сейчас?

-Я не знаю, мы только что приехали, врачи пока ничего не говорят

-Я приеду на столько быстро, на сколько смогу

-Хорошо, Энн, до скорого.

Парень кладет трубку и уже было собирался убирать телефон в карман, но ему приходит сообщение с незнакомого номера. Он нажимает на уведомление и видит сообщение:

«Дорогой Луи, эта правда, которую ты должен знать»

Через мгновение приходит сообщение, в котором была фотография переписки Гарри, но нельзя было узнать с кем, так как аноним замазал имя абонента и время полученных сообщений. Луи прочитал переписку, которую ему прислал неизвестный. Все закружилось, он почувствовал, как ноги становятся ватными, и он сел на диван, чтобы не упасть. Из всей переписки у Луи в памяти отпечаталось только одно сообщение. 

«Сейчас, он просто выступает в роли моего дневника. Разговоры с ним не особо интересные, главное, чтобы он меня слушал и помалкивал»

Он поверить не мог, что это сообщение о нем. Как вообще такое может быть? Но факт остается фактом. Это Гарри, это номер Гарри, он знал его лучше, чем свой. Это единственное, что он никогда бы не смог забыть. Но теперь есть еще это сообщение, которое выжгли ему в памяти. 

Двери реанимации открываются и оттуда выходит врач. 

-Мистер Томлинсон? - Луи не может даже встать от потрясения. Все, что он смог, это поднять взгляд на врача, который снимал медицинские перчатки с рук, - мы смогли ему помочь, все будет хорошо. Ему очень повезло, что вы оказались рядом. 

«Ему очень повезло, что вы оказались рядом» эта фраза эхом раздавалась в голове у Луи. Он не хотел в это верить, но Гарри сам сказал, что его держали в роли жилетки. Его сравнили с дневником, с чертовой вещью. 

-Да, хорошо, - Луи внезапно очнулся от рассуждений, - извините, могу я где-нибудь найти листок и ручку? 

-Я думаю, вам смогут помочь за стойкой, - врач показал за спину Луи, где и располагалось то, что ему нужно. 

-Спасибо, док

Луи направился к стойке, где милая женщина дала ему все необходимое. Спустя пятнадцать минут, Луи завершил свое дело и направился к палате Гарри. 

-Извините, вам сюда нельзя, - парня останавливает мед сестра, не давая ему зайти внутрь. 

-Не могли бы вы положить это рядом с кроватью Гарри? - Луи протягивает девушке два листка сложенных пополам. 

-Да, конечно, - к его счастью, она согласилась, - мы сообщим вам, когда он проснется. 

Луи разворачивается и направляется к выходу. Он любит Гарри и не хочет, его бросать, но он сам сделал выбор. Гарри бросил его раньше. Скоро, должно быть, прибудет его мать, поэтому Гарри проснется не в одиночестве. 

-Луи? Луи! Как Гарри? - он сталкивается с обеспокоенной Энн при выходе из больницы. 

-Он пришел в себя. С ним все будет хорошо. 

-С тобой все в порядке? - она замечает слезы в глазах парня, - что случилось?

-Передайте Гарри, что я люблю его и желаю ему скорейшего выздоровления, - юноша выдавил из себя улыбку и направился прочь из больницы. Это нужно забыть. 

***  
-Нет, ну ты представляешь? Девять гребенных лет! - Луи уже не помнит, какая по счету это стопка водки, - он был мне как брат. Как можно было такое сказать обо мне? - Луи становится все тяжелее сидеть ровно, и он немного покачивается, сидя на стуле. Кажется, ему пора ехать домой. 

***  
-Гарри, солнце, ты очнулся! Как же ты напугал меня, - Энн подрывается с места и мигом оказывается у кровати сына. 

Свет резко бьет в глаза Гарри и он чувствует, что у него сухо во рту, как в Сахаре. Он пытается что-то сказать, но у него не выходит. 

-Вот держи, - Энн наливает ему стакан воды и помогает сделать глоток. 

-Что произошло?

-Твои старые проблемы с сердцем снова дали о себе знать. Давно такого не случалось, хотя стрессов было хоть отбавляй. Что же такое стряслось, сынок? - у Гарри уже случалось такое. Когда он очень сильно волновался или испытывал стресс, его сердце сильно начинало болеть, но этого уже не происходило примерно лет десять, - врач сказал, что тебе повезло, что рядом оказался Луи, который вовремя вызвал скорую. 

-Луи. Где Луи? - Гарри попытался встать с кровати, но Энн его остановила. 

-Гарри, тебе нужен отдых. Луи был здесь, пока ты лежал без сознания, но потом он ушел и выглядел при этом очень расстроенным. Он просил передать, что любит тебя и желает скорейшего выздоровления

-С ним все в порядке... это хорошо. Я тоже люблю его, - усталость брала верх и Гарри снова провалился в сон. 

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, Энн не было рядом. Он повернул голову в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, чтобы найти стакан с водой, и увидел два листка, сложенных вдвое рядом со стаканом. Он развернул листы и увидел письмо написанное знакомым прочерком. 

«Дорогой Гарри, я очень рад, что ты очнулся, и с тобой все хорошо. К сожалению, у меня не хватит сил смотреть в твои глаза после пробуждения. Ты всегда был моим самым лучшим другом, я доверял тебе все, я дорожу тобой, ты один из самых близких людей в моей жизни. Жаль, что ты не испытываешь того же. Не знаю, как я не смог заметить, что мой лучший друг со мной только ради того, чтобы я был его дневником. Мне очень жаль, что я был так слеп. Теперь я буду помалкивать рядом с тобой навечно.   
P.S. Желаю скорейшего выздоровления.   
Искренне,   
Твой Лу.»

Гарри открывает второй листок с распечатанной перепиской, и его глаза округляются. Он не помнил, чтобы писал такое вообще когда-либо, поэтому берет свой телефон все с той же тумбочки, который туда скорее всего положила его мама, и открывает сообщения. И да, вот она. Все та же переписка. Гарри смотрит на время, когда он отправлял эти сообщения и удивляется. Они были отправлены сегодня в тот момент, пока они гуляли с Луи. Но кто же получатель? Вместо названия абонента стоит три точки и незнакомый номер. Гарри не медля набирает его и ответа, конечно же не следует. Да не мог он этого написать. Парень сразу же находит в списке контактов номер Луи, который он и так знал наизусть, и надеется, что тот ответит, чтобы Гарри смог ему все объяснить. Но и от него ответа не следует. 

-Вот, черт! - Гарри бросает телефон на тумбочку, - да кому вообще нужно меня подставлять?

***   
Они не разговаривают уже две недели. Гарри абсолютно не нравится то, что происходит, но Луи продолжает его игнорировать. Младший чувствует себя не в своей тарелке на протяжении всех этих дней, но зато Тейлор, как будто расцвела. Они проводят много времени вместе, постоянно ходят гулять и девушка не упускает возможности каждый раз говорить Гарри, что он должен держаться подальше от Луи, ведь настоящие друзья не обижаются из-за какой-то чуши. Но он знал, что Тейлор не права. Гарри бы тоже было больно читать такое, но сейчас ему еще больнее, ведь он, на самом деле, этого не писал, и он не имеет возможности сказать об этом лучшему другу. 

Они с Тейлор выбрались в их любимую пекарню, чтобы позавтракать. Они разговаривали, как вдруг телефон девушки, лежащий напротив нее, зазвонил. Гарри непроизвольно кинул взгляд на устройство и заметил номер, который показался ему знакомым. 

-Я отойду, любимый, - она быстро поцеловала Гарри в щеку, взяла телефон и отошла в сторону уборной, - Грейс! Привет, дорогая, как там Польша? - девушка удалялась все дальше и дальше. 

Гарри достал телефон из кармана и принялся искать злосчастную переписку. Отыскав ее, он нажал на отправители и, какого было его удивление, когда он увидел тот номер, что только что позвонил его девушке. Так, а вот это странно. Он даже не знал, что это номер Грейс, да он и не любил подруг Тейлор вовсе, что за бред? Гарри задумался о том, как все это произошло и как ее номер попал к нему в телефон. Вывод был только один. 

-Я вернулась, малыш, - девушка садится на свое место, - Грейс в восторге от Польши! Хотела бы я там побывать

-Тейлор, ты случайно не брала мой телефон? 

-Да, вроде, нет. Ты как-то просил поставить его на зарядку, но на этом все. А что? - девушка заметно занервничала. 

-В моем телефоне каким-то образом оказался номер Грейс. Не знаешь случаем, как это произошло?

-Это я должна у тебя спросить, что номер моей лучше подруги делает у тебя в телефоне, - знакомая всем истерика начинала нарастать в голосе девушки. 

-Тейлор, та переписка произошла именно тогда, когда мы гуляли все вместе. Втроем. С Луи. - Гарри четко разделял слова. 

-Ты на что намекаешь? - она была возмущена. 

-Ты могла вытащить телефон из моего пальто, пока мы гуляли, отправить эти сообщения своей подруге и незаметно вернуть его на место, - Гарри с каждым словом понимал, что он все ближе и ближе к истине. 

-Да как ты смеешь? - девушка краснеет от злости - зачем мне вообще это нужно? 

-Не знаю, Тейлор. Действительно, зачем? - Гарри кладет руки на стол. При таких обстоятельствах он абсолютно спокоен. Луи был прав. Они совершенно не подходят друг другу. 

-Да ты... - аргументы Тейлор подошли к концу. Она знала, что проиграла, - да вы же не разлей вода! Он постоянно крутится вокруг тебя и надоедает мне. Луи только мешал нашему счастью!

Теперь Гарри не мог оставаться спокойным. Он только что чуть не потерял лучшего друга на пустом месте. Он сильно сжал свой телефон и убрал его в карман, застегнул свое пальто, кинул пару долларов на стол и направился к выходу, не дожидаясь свою, теперь уже бывшую, девушку. 

-Гарри, он так и будет мешать тебе всю жизнь! Зачем он тебе? - Тейлор стояла посреди кафе и громко кричала, но Гарри было плевать. Он знал, куда направляется. 

***  
Гарри уже пятнадцать минут стоит у знакомого дома и пытается поговорить с Луи, но вот только тот абсолютно не настроен на разговор. Парень прекрасно знал, что Томлинсон дома, так как по воскресеньям у него день уборки. 

-Луи, я знаю, что ты дома! Прошу, давай поговорим, - но ответа так и не следовало, - Луи, дай мне все объяснить

Ну уж нет, Гарри так легко не сдастся. Не на этот раз. 

-Луи Уильям Томлинсон, я серьезно, если ты сейчас не откроешь дверь, то я ее выбью. Я считаю до трех, - Гарри отошел подальше от двери, чтобы замахнуться, - раз... - ответа нет, - два... 

-Ты правда думал, что это работает, как в фильмах? - дверь открылась и за ней стоит Луи в домашних серых штанах и футболке. Гарри выдохнул. 

-Я могу войти, пожалуйста? - Луи освобождает проход, давая младшему пройти. Он так скучал по нему. 

Гарри садится на диван в гостиной. На столе лежат различные жидкости для уборки дома. Конечно, Гарри был прав на счет того, что Луи проводил уборку. Луи садится рядом. 

-Луи, я правда не писал этого, - Гарри упирается локтями о колени и потирает руки, смотря в пол. 

-Сообщения сами себя не набирают, Гарри, - спокойно говорит Луи. Это им всегда и нравилось друг в друге. Они ни при каких обстоятельствах не кричали, а всегда спокойно говорили, потому что уважают друг друга. 

-Ты был прав

-На счет чего именно?

-На счет Тейлор. Это она все устроила. Пока мы гуляли, она вытащила мой телефон и устроила все это. Она писала своей подруге от моего имени. Ты меня предупреждал, что ей не стоит доверять. Прости, что не послушал тебя. - Гарри решился посмотреть на Луи. И почему-то именно сейчас, смотря на своего лучшего друга, в голову приходят мысли не только о том, что он добрый и поддерживающий, а о том, что он выглядит прекрасно даже в обычной серой домашней футболке, что его ресницы очень красиво ложатся на его щеки, когда тот закрывает глаза, что от него пахнет домом. И эти мысли почему-то его абсолютно не пугали, а, наоборот, казались необычайно правильными. 

-Гарри... 

-Подожди я не закончил, - он разворачивается в сторону Луи и продолжает, - Луи, ты самый дорогой человек в моей жизни. Черт, да мы знаем друг друга с тех пор, как были еще совсем детьми. Девять лет, ты только вдумайся! Я доверяю тебе все, что мне только в голову взбредет и люблю слушать то, что говоришь ты. Ты всегда рассказываешь что-то интересное и даешь мне полезные советы, подтверждая то, насколько ты умный. Я всегда готов тебя слушать и дать совет, если он понадобиться, не потому что я должен это делать, а потому что хочу тебе помочь. Пожалуйста, Луи, поверь, ты нужен мне. 

Глаза старшего заблестели. Эти слова были такими искренними, что было тяжело не растрогаться. Он был так рад, что напротив сидел его Гарри, по которому он так скучал. Он бы не вынес еще дня без него. Луи наклонился и обнял парня. 

-Я так скучал, Хаз, - объятия никто не хотел разрывать. 

-Я тоже, Лу, - Луи чувствовал как сильно бьется сердце младшего парня. 

Они отстраняются друг от друга. 

-Так значит с Тейлор все кончено? - аккуратно спрашивает Луи. 

-Да, это конец. Не везет мне с девушками, - Гарри ухмыльнулся. 

-Может, ты просто ищешь не того человека? - Луи смотрел прямо в глаза Гарри. 

-Думаю, что я уже нашел, что искал. 

-Да? Быстро ты, - Луи опустил взгляд. Что-то больно кольнуло в области сердца. 

-Вообще-то, не так уж и быстро, - Гарри пододвинулся ближе к Луи, что крайне того удивило, - я знаю этого человека достаточно долго, - Гарри наклоняется к парню, - и очень хорошо, - он смотрит на губы Томлинсона, - вообще-то мы знакомы уже девять лет, - Луи улыбается и тянется к парню в ответ, - и он всегда оказывается прав. 

Их губы соприкасаются, и все встает на свои места. Как будто из огромного хаоса рождается идеальный порядок, как будто каждый из них нашел недостающий кусочек пазла для полной идеальной картины. Руки Гарри, как будто были созданы для того, чтобы держать лицо Луи, пока он его целует, а руки Луи идеально подходят для того, чтобы держать парня за талию в этот момент.

Когда воздуха в легких становится катастрофически мало, они отдаляются друг от друга, не переставая улыбаться. 

-Ну, что же, я отвлек тебя от воскресной уборки. Продолжим ее вместе? 

И они продолжили. Гарри часто помогал Луи убираться. Они не мешали друг другу, каждый был занят своим делом, но это не мешало им целоваться каждую секунду, поэтому уборка немного затянулась. 

Им предстоит пройти через многое вместе. За девять лет дружбы они, сами того не подозревая, учились любить друг друга. С каждым днем они понимали, что будут друзьями надолго, и становилось все меньше вещей, которые могли бы их разлучить. Их дружба вытерпела многое, но так и не нашлось хоть что-то, что могло бы разрушить их особый мир. Теперь вместе с дружбой крепчает и их любовь, которую юноши пронесут до конца своей совместной жизни.


	2. Falling

-Да, конечно, я выйду за тебя! 

"Это будет один из самых лучших дней в моей жизни" - думает Гарри, ведь прямо перед ним стоит мужчина, с которым он собирается прожить всю свою жизнь. Он только что согласился на это. Это только что произошло, а он уже представляет, как будет рассказывать их детям о том, как все красиво случилось, и какую счастливую жизнь они прожили вместе, о том как сильна их любовь по сей день. 

Митч поднимается с колена и надевает кольцо на так долго пустевший безымянный палец Гарри. Их поцелуй очень ярко описывает то, насколько сильна их любовь. Этот момент старается поймать Сара, и у нее получается запечатлеть это событие на полароид. Гарри опускает взгляд на прекрасное кольцо и не может поверить, что он теперь, наконец-то, помолвлен. Он счастлив.

-Я должен всем рассказать? - Гарри держит в руках телефон.

-Ты никому ничего не должен, любимый. Действуй так, как ты чувствуешь будет правильным, - Митч всегда понимал Гарри, он единственный, кто не вгонял его в какие-то рамки. Он никогда не говорил "ты не можешь надеть это, ты выглядишь глупо" или "ты ведешь себя не так, как все мужчины". Ну, почти единственный.

-Я расскажу Луи! - Гарри взволнованно отбегает в уголок студии, где они только что проигрывали новый альбом для подготовки к туру. Он находит нужный номер и долго ждет, прежде чем его лучший друг поднимает трубку. 

-Хаз! - он всегда рад слышать своего друга, - как репетиция?

-Луи, он сделал это! - Луи даже не успевает ничего ответить, как вдруг Гарри сам поясняет, о чем он говорит, - он сделал мне предложение!  
В трубке раздается, как кажется Гарри, слишком долгое молчание.

-Вау... - Луи не знает как продолжить, - я... я очень рад за вас, Гарри.

-Сумасшествие, не правда ли? - он запускает руку в кудрявые волосы и отбрасывает их назад.

-Да, - и снова воцаряется тишина, - это то, чего ты хочешь? Вы же встречались только год.

Гарри на секунду задумывается. Радостные эмоции, которые так захлестнули его, начинают немного стихать. Луи всегда был тем человеком, который мог успокоить его, вернуть с небес на землю, когда это требовалось. Да, конечно, они встречались всего год, но ведь они ни разу не поссорились за это время, да и Гарри и Митч проводили очень много времени вместе. Каждую минуту. Каждую секунду. По теории вероятности, хотя бы один их диалог то должен был привести к ссоре. Но этого не произошло, а значит, что все правильно. Это судьба. Да, точно. Судьба.

-Я думаю да. Да, это то, чего я хочу, - Луи не видел улыбку Гарри, но он мог поклясться, что в этот момент он улыбнулся.

-Ладно, я рад, - но улыбался в этом диалоге только Гарри.

***  


Луи видел что-то особенное в летних вечерах. Это было особенное время суток, когда все казалось не таким. Как будто кто-то редактирует фотографию и выкручивает насыщенность на максимум. Все казалось намного насыщеннее: свежесть воздуха, яркость фонарей, эмоции. Он ухмыльнулся, когда прогуливаясь по парку, в котором он оказался впервые, что было удивительно, так как он жил не первый год в Лондоне, увидел одиноко стоящую лавочку которую освещал, стоящий рядом фонарь. Кого-то ему она напоминала. Недолго думая, он присел на нее. Перед его глазами была тихая улица, по которой никто не ходил, он даже не заметил ни одной машины. Луи откинулся на спинку и запрокинул голову, глядя на небо. Он не верил, что все это происходит с ним.  
 _"Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты больше никогда не будешь нуждаться во мне?"  
_

***  


Заливистый смех заполняет комнату. 

-Да, мы должны сыграть это еще раз! - Гарри берет микрофон в руки, - мне понравилось как получилось.

Синхронно группа начинает играть знакомую мелодию, плавно появляется вокал Гарри. Слова отражают эмоции. Все, что звучит в этой комнате переполнено чувствами, недосказанными фразами, личными историями. Так парадоксально: кричать на весь мир слова, которые навсегда останутся тайнами для всех. Гарри никогда не рассказывал истинное значение своих песен не только потому что это личные истории, но и потому что хотел, чтобы каждый нашел в его песне свою. Даже Митч не знал истинной истории, что стоит за песнями его возлюбленного. 

-Да, определенно! - Сара кладет рядом барабанные палочки, - думаю, что мы должны оставить эту версию для тура.

Гарри улыбается и кивает головой, соглашаясь с барабанщицей. Это была последняя песня, которую они репетировали, поэтому все начали паковать свои инструменты. Стайлс подходит к Митчу, пока тот закрывает чехол от гитары.

-Любимый, ты точно уверен, что все нормально? - они должны это обсудить.

-Да, получилось неплохо. Думаю, что в туре это будет одной из самых эмоциональных песен, - Митч, наконец, застегнул чехол и поднимает свою гитару.

-Я о помолвке, - Митч вздыхает, - ты сделал мне предложение месяц назад, но мы так и не говорили о дате.

Гитарист идет рядом с Гарри к их машине. Иногда люди остаются помолвленными годами, в этом нет ничего такого. Они еще молоды и все успеют.

-Гарри, у нас впереди время всего нашего мира, - он останавливает и становится напротив кудрявого, - нам некуда торопиться, - он касается ладонями его щек и нежно целует.

***  


-Да кто это вообще смотрит?  
Лиам и Луи удобно расположились у него на диване и смотрят телевизор. Переключая каналы, Лиам попросил Луи остановиться на каком-то странном кулинарном шоу, где пожилая леди использовала разные кухонные предметы с ручками очень...странной формы. Там вообще все было странным.

-Лиам, серьезно, зачем ты это смотришь? - Луи удобно расположился слева от товарища в домашней одежде.

-Не знаю, - Лиам любил такие спокойные вечера со своим приятелем, знаешь, иногда полезно давать своей голове отдыхать от всяких неприятных мыслей.

Лиам все-таки решил переключить канал. На следующем были новости.

 **"Всемирно известный певец, который только что выпустил свой сольный альбом, больше не идет по жизни в одиночку. Нам стало известно, что Гарри Стайлс и гитарист его группы - Митч Роулэнд помолвлены! Поздравляем будущих супругов с помолвкой и ждем их личного объявления для нас!"**

На экране светится фотография обнимающихся возлюбленных. Луи замирает на месте. Он правда не знает, что и думать. Он сам все испортил. Он мог бы быть сейчас не здесь.

****flashback****

"Встретимся в Beachwood через час?"

"Что-то случилось?"

"Нам нужно поговорить"

"Хорошо, скоро буду"

Луи бросает телефон и запускает руки в волосы. Он только что решился на очень важный шаг, который либо все испортит либо будет началом целого марафона. Он сможет. Он скажет это. Было невероятно тяжело на это решиться, но еще сложнее было понять, что он чувствует. Сначала все казалось таким естественным и непринужденным, как будто так и должно быть, но вскоре стало ясно, что Гарри уже не кажется ему простым приятелем, другом. Это переросло в неизвестную связь, которую, Луи мог поклясться, мир даже не знал до этого.  
Быстро одевшись, Луи отправился к месту назначения.

Проходя мимо нужного кафе, Луи заметил через окно, что Гарри уже сидел за столиком. Это место значит для них очень много. Они ходили сюда еще тогда, когда могли спокойно ходить по улицам, и их никто не узнавал, в этом месте все оставалось неизменным. И, на их удивление, по сей день все так и было, там они были простыми ребятами, которых персонал знал не как знаменитых исполнителей, а как лучших друзей, которые частенько к ним наведываются.

Луи проходит вглубь кафе и садится напротив друга.

-Привет, Лу, - Гарри облокачивается на столик, - все в порядке?

Парень понимает, что ему нужно с чего-то начать, но именно сейчас мысли в его голове похожи на запутанный клубок ниток. Нужно всего лишь потянуть за одну и тогда станет ясно, что делать дальше.

-Да, просто хотел увидеть тебя, - кажется легче не стало.

-Оу, я тоже скучал, - Гарри улыбался той искренней улыбкой, что порождала ямочки на его щеках.

Луи понимает, что нужно начать. Сейчас или никогда.

-Гарри, я сейчас постараюсь тебе рассказать, что я чувствую и прошу не перебивать меня хорошо? Просто молчи.

Гарри послушал парня и кивнул головой.

-Понимаешь, все так быстро завертелось. У меня в голове стерлась та грань, когда мы стали нами сейчас? Я понимаю, что, вероятно, для тебя это имеет мало смысла, но просто я всегда знал, что между нами есть особая связь. Я как будто был уверен, что ты - мой лучший друг с самого начала, а я ведь даже твоего имени не знал. Разве такое возможно? Все то, что с нами произошло - просто невообразимо! И я поверить не могу, что мы смогли это сделать. Я очень рад, что рядом со мной находится такой прекрасный человек, который помогает мне преодолевать все, что встает на пути. Я правда благодарен судьбе, за то, что она свела нас, Гарри.

-О, Лу...

-Подожди, я не закончил, - Гарри немного подается назад, давая другу продолжить.

-Я уверен, что ты - подарок судьбы, Гарри. Ведь как можно иначе объяснить тот факт, что даже не зная тебя, я был уверен, что мы будем лучшими друзьями, и ничто не сможет разлучить нас? Гарри, я думаю, что нас связывает больше, чем дружба. Я думаю, что... Ты не просто мой лучший друг.

В этот момент сердце Гарри замирает. Он всегда понимал Луи лучше, чем кто бы то ни был, он прекрасно понимал, что тот имел в виду. Чувствовал ли Гарри то же, что и Луи? Возможно? Парень был на пути того, чтобы разобраться со своими чувствами, которые не давали ему покоя. Как он был удивлен, когда, услышав слова Луи, все его мысли встали на место. Каждый раз, когда он думал о друге, его мысли превращались в полноценный хаос, который, как Гарри казалось, останется его вечным проклятием. Но Луи всегда был особенным, и именно поэтому он смог обуздать хаос в его голове, и теперь там находился идеальный порядок.

-Луи... - Гарри пододвинулся ближе к столу и поднял свой взгляд.

-Я не жду, что ты поймешь меня, я правда много всего нагово... 

-Нет, Луи, я все прекрасно понял, - Луи напрягся, - и я принимаю твои чувства.

-Это значит, что...

-Да, Лу, я думаю, что мы чувствуем одно и то же, - Гарри дарит мягкую улыбку Лу.

Но улыбался здесь только Гарри. Луи, как будто только что услышал самую ужасную новость в своей жизни.

-Луи?

-Мы не можем быть вместе.

-Что? - сердце Гарри вновь пропустило удар. На сей раз к нему подкрадывалась тревога.

-Гарри, мы не можем. Есть много людей, которые не позволят этому случиться, - глаза начало жечь, эти слова давались еще сложнее, чем предыдущие.

-Я уверен, что мы можем что-нибудь придумать.

-Нет, Гарри, это тупик.

Глаза Гарри заполоняет пелена слез. Стул перед ним отодвигается и остается пустым. Дверь кафе закрывается и парень остается один.

****end of flashback****

-Не думаю, что это они сообщили об этом, - Лиам пытается подбодрить друга.

-Я отойду, - Луи направляется в ванну.

Он стоит перед зеркалом и непонятное чувство заполоняет его, будто только что началось длинное падение, которое никуда не приведет и никогда не закончится. Он не представляет свою жизнь без Гарри, без того самого Гарри, который всегда готов придти ему на помощь, с которым он обожает проводить время, который был его спасательным кругом. Прошло шесть лет с той его глупой ошибки. Если бы он только был храбрее, если бы они просто попытались наплевать на всех и довериться друг другу... Опять эти "если". Есть только сейчас, и в этом сейчас Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри ускользает от него. Он открывает кран и умывает лицо холодной водой, а затем возвращается к Лиаму.

-Луи, мне правда жаль, - друг похлопывает его по плечу.

-Ну, он может делать все, что захочет, - Луи пытается казаться как можно более отрешенным.

Вечер продолжает быть спокойным, но более молчаливым. Лиам уснул на диване, Луи укрыл его пледом и направился в свою комнату, но спать он не собирался. Он забрал ключи из прикроватной тумбочки, вышел из квартиры и закрыл за собой дверь. Томлинсон держал курс прямиком в кафе, чтобы купить свой любимый травяной чай. Это именно то, чего ему не хватало. Когда Луи пришел в знакомое место, там никого не было, разумеется, все спали в такое время суток, и ему очень повезло, что это местечко круглосуточное. Он сделал заказ и сел за стол рядом с кассой. Тишину прерывал только выпуск новостей на маленьком телевизоре, который только недавно заставил Луи спуститься за напитком. 

-Ты правда думаешь, что можешь всех обмануть? - Грейси протирала салфеткой кружки.

Грейси давно работает здесь. Именно она обслужила ребят, когда они только зашли сюда в первый раз 8 лет назад. 

-О чем вы? - Луи поднял взгляд на милую леди, которая хитро улыбалась.

-О том, что ты любишь его.

И это даже был не вопрос. Почему для всех вокруг все кажется таким простым? А может все на самом деле не так и сложно. Луи любит Гарри, но Гарри, возможно уже и не лю... Луи широко раскрыл глаза. Он только что признался себе в том, что любит Гарри. Прошло шесть гребаных лет, но он никогда, даже в своих мыслях, не произносил это слово. И почему-то оно казалось таким...правильным? Словно у этого слова получилось закрыть зияющее отверстие в его сознании. Это первый шаг к тому, что клубок распуталось окончательно, и все восстановилось.

-Это не важно, - Луи поднимает взгляд на телевизор, - я больше не понадоблюсь ему.

Грейси издает смешок.

-Что за глупости. Дорогой, я прожила на этой земле уже полвека, - она отставляет кружки и опирается руками на стол, - ты правда думаешь, что я не знаю как выглядит любовь?

Луи передергивает от этого слова. Странно слышать, как кто-то произносит это вслух, особенно, когда речь идет о нем и Гарри.

-Хотя тут и правда надо признать, что я еще не встречала, такой связи между двумя людьми. Луи, вы связаны. Думаешь ты единственный, кто приходит сюда в одиночку и заказывает травяной чай, когда грустно? - в этот момент Грейси ставит чашку на столик Луи, - он делает то же самое, - а вы ведь никогда не делали этого вместе. Это происходит на подсознательном уровне понимаешь?

Луи переводит взгляд на чашку. Один запах начинает действовать на него успокаивающе.

-Он выходит замуж... - он делает небольшой глоток.

-Господи, да какие же вы упрямые! - женщина возвращается за кассу, - сколько можно? Да он же песни про тебя пишет! Ты разве не слышишь? Он буквально кричит о любви к тебе, Луи!

И в этот момент ему кажется, что его обливают холодной водой. Этого не может быть. Он обидел его. Это не так.

-Что? Какие? - Томлинсон отказывается в это верить.

-Те же красные губы? Те же голубые глаза? - из уст Грейси все начинает приобретать другой смысл, - Та же белая футболка? - слова, как будто режут его изнутри, - пару новых тату? Дорогой, даже мне все понятно.

-Это может подойти к кому угодно, это просто совпадение, - Луи просто не готов принять это, как факт.

Женщина закрывает глаза и почесывает переносицу, пытаясь понять, что еще ей можно сказать. Она не собирается рассказывать всего. Она обещала, но у нее нет выбора, слишком уж долго страдают эти ребята, нужно сделать хоть что-то.

-Он сидел за тем столиком, когда писал ее, - дама указывает за самый дальний столик в конце кафе.

Луи смотрит на нее непонимающим взглядом, и она, наконец, продолжает:

-Я принесла ему травяной чай и увидела, как поля листов были исписаны твоим именем. Она о тебе, Луи.

И мир в одно мгновение переворачивается. Кажется, была вытянута последняя нитка, и теперь клубок распутался. Каким же идиотом он был. Все это время ему нужно было просто поговорить с ним еще раз, а не отдаляться от него больше. Из-за того, что он считал себя виноватым идиотом, он разрушил все, что они могли бы построить.

-Кажется, я должен идти, - Луи быстро кидает купюру перед кассой и убегает в сторону дверей, не допив чай.  
-Я тоже так думаю, - женщина улыбается ему, и Луи делает тоже самое.

Томлинсон выбегает из кафе и направляется в сторону ближайшего парка. Добравшись до него, он садится на лавку и достает телефон.

«Хазз? Ты не спишь?»

Луи понимает что уже достаточно поздно и вряд ли он получит ответ, но медлить до утра он не мог.

«Нет. Все в порядке?»

Пальцы Луи дрожат, и становится все сложнее набирать сообщения. 

«Да. Почему ты не спишь?»

«Не могу уснуть»

«Я тоже»

«Не хочешь встретиться?»

«Где?»

«В нашем месте»

Луи улыбнулся от этой фразы, почувствовав тепло где-то глубоко внутри. 

«Может в парке напротив?»

«Скоро буду»

Луи решил подождать Гарри там. Телефон в руках вибрирует, и его сердце останавливается на секунду, опасаясь, что это Гарри пишет ему, чтобы отменить из встречу. 

«Томмо, куда ты намылился?»

Но нет, это просто Лиам. Луи испускает вздох облегчения и принимается набирать ответ.

«Все в порядке, Пейно»

«Какого черта? Сейчас полночь! Ты где вообще?»

Луи веселит такое волнение друга за его безопасность. 

«В парке»

«В каком еще, черт возьми, парке? Ты что там забыл вообще?» 

«Возвращаю свою любовь»

«Оу»

Луи начинает набирать сообщение как вдруг чувствует тепло рядом с собой и поднимает взгляд на его источник. Гарри выглядит прекрасно, как и всегда. Мягко уложенные волосы, которые, Луи уверен, Стайлс даже не старался укладывать, потому что они всегда выглядят прекрасно, черная футболка и спортивные штаны. Он выглядел таким домашним и уютным. Но что-то в его глазах разрушало образ этого прекрасного, что витало в воздухе. 

-Гарри? - кудрявый всхлипывает, - эй, Хаз, что стряслось?

Луи пододвигается ближе и обнимает его за плечи. Гарри взрывается еще сильнее в руках Луи, и истерика выплескивается наружу. Луи покачивал их, как ему казалось, целую вечность, чтобы успокоить его. Больше всего он боялся заплакать сам. Слушать как плачет Гарри было просто невыносимо. Наконец, плач стих, но Луи все еще не выпускал Гарри. Его голова покоилась у него на коленях и он смотрел куда-то перед собой. Луи мог видеть только его профиль, его рука покоилась у него на плече, а другая перебирала кудри.

-Он ошибся, - тишина резко прерывается голосом Гарри.

-Что? - Луи опускает непонимающий взгляд на Гарри, но тот продолжает смотреть перед собой. 

-Он ошибся, - повторяет Гарри громче.

-В чем?

-Он начал расспрашивать, Луи. Я все повторял, что не хочу отвечать, о чем мои песни, но он не останавливался. Он начал давить на меня... мы ведь никогда не ругались, понимаешь? - Гарри поднимает глаза на Луи. И лучше бы он этого не делал. Теперь очередь старшего не смотреть в глаза в ответ, потому что невозможно видеть такой сломленный взгляд Гарри. 

-Он сказал, что я что-то от него скрываю. Он сказал, что я лжец и бабник, - на последнем слове голос Гарри ломается, - раз уж я не хочу ему говорить, о чем песни, это значит, что я скрываю от него что-то. Поверить не могу, он же знал, как больно мне слышать эти слова от него.

Луи тоже было больно слышать это. Столько людей не знают, какой Гарри на самом деле и лепят на него глупые ярлыки. Они даже не представляют, насколько ошибаются. Для Гарри было важно, чтобы для каждого его песни были чем-то индивидуальным, а когда его спрашивали о таком, ему постоянно казалось, что люди просто хотят таким образом залезть в его личную жизнь, лишить его чего-то собственного. Вся его жизнь и так была выставлена на показ, а смысл его песен - единственное, что может остаться скрытым от чужих глаз. Ему просто хотелось чуть больше личного в своей жизни.

-Гарри, послушай, - младший поднимается и садится рядом, - я думаю, что Митч прав, - сердце Гарри болит от обиды, - но он прав только в том, что ты что-то скрываешь. И это абсолютно нормально. Ты - индивидуальность, Хазз, и никто не имеет право забирать у тебя этого. У тебя должно оставаться хоть что-то личное, и если это его не устраивает, то он понятия не имеет, насколько ошибается, когда не доверяет тебе. Ты самый надежный и добрый человек в этом мире, Гарри. Я доверял тебе все, что только мог придумать и никогда не разочаровывался в тебе. И дело тут даже не во мне, а во всех людях, которые окружают тебя. Черт, да я даже не могу вспомнить хотя бы одного человека, который смог бы объективно доказать, что ты плохой человек! Хазз, этот мир просто не достоин тебя, вот и все.

К глазам Гарри подступали слезы, но в тот момент он почувствовал еще одно привычное чувство. Оно поднималось где-то из живота и направлялось прямо к сердцу. Это отдавалось теплотой по всему телу и распространялось дальше. Ему показалось, что оно уже заполонило его полностью, но каждый раз границы расширялись, и Гарри думал, что невозможно чувствовать столько за один раз, но вот он сидит перед Луи и чувствует все сразу. И он мог поклясться, что это лучшее, что он ощущал за последние 26 лет своей жизни. 

-Луи?

-Да?

_-Мне кажется, что я написал слишком много песен о тебе.  
_

Гарри ошибался, когда думал, что лучший момент в его жизни уже произошел. Поцеловать давно желанного человека, имеющего особую связь с тобой, оказалось самой лучшей идеей в его жизни. Луи немного испугался такой внезапности, но моментально пришел в себя и ответил на поцелуй. 

Каждому из них казалось, что их история не будет иметь никакого продолжения, а уж тем более никакого счастливого конца. Гарри и Луи научились любить друг друга, пока были лучшими друзьями, да, конечно, у них это произошло, не как у других пар, но, кто сказал, что они - обычая пара? Кто сказал, что в их жизни есть хоть что-то обычное? Эти ребята прошли так много препятствий и посмотрите на них сейчас: сидят на лавочке посреди парка ночью и ничего не боятся. Впервые за долгое время они поняли, что никакие злые люди, никакие слухи и недосказанности не смогут их разделить. Замок защелкнулся. Наконец-то, все клубки мыслей были распутаны, все стены пали и финальная линия прочерчена. История сложилась, и все встало на свои места.


End file.
